1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to practice devices for practicing sports skills, and more particularly, to a tethered-ball practice device for practicing hitting skills in baseball, softball, and tennis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Practice devices for practicing sports skills are well known in the art. More specifically, there are known tethered-ball practice devices for practicing hitting skills. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,502 of Well discloses a batting practice apparatus that includes a ball having a constant length tether secured to an upright stake. A spring device is used to absorb the shock of tethered balls that are hit and travel the full length of the constant length tether. The constant length tether is relatively long and can suffer entanglement and exposure to bad weather when the apparatus is not in use. No provision is made for easily adjusting the length of the tether or for storing the tether when not in use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,028 of Gowles, a ball is attached to a short, constant length tether which, in turn, is attached to a slide bushing that rides on a guide wire that spans two spaced apart support frames. To adjust the height of the tethered ball, each of the spaced apart frames must be adjusted. Having two support frames makes such a device relatively expensive in comparison with a device that has only one supporting device. Moreover, to adjust the distance that a tethered ball travels along the guide wire, the distance between the spaced apart frames must be adjusted. When not in use, the guide wire and constant length tether can suffer exposure to bad weather. No provision is made for easily adjusting the length of the tether cord.
Another tethered ball batting practice device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,634 of Boyer in which a ball is secured to a two part tether. The largest part of the tether includes an inelastic cord. A small part of the tether is comprised of an elastic cord portion. With this device, a pitcher pitches the tethered ball to a batter, and once the hit tethered ball comes to rest, the pitcher must pick up the tethered ball to pitch it again. The need for a pitcher precludes a person getting batting practice when the person is alone. No provision is made for easily adjusting the length of the tether cord.
Aside from tethered-ball hitting practice devices, other hitting practice devices are disclosed in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,044 of Miniere, a baseball batting training apparatus includes a finger and a cam for automatically positioning a movable target for batting practice after each blow is delivered by a baseball bat. The movable target is an automobile tire casing, and, when hit, the tire casing rotates around a vertical pedestal before returning to its original position on the pedestal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,785 of Patterson, a batting training device includes an elongated, lightweight, tubular member that forms a longitudinal extension of the handle of the bat. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,274 of Bidema, a baseball batting practice device is disclosed which includes a substantially vertical frame which supports a flexible net material that receives and bounces back a batted ball back towards the batter. There is no connection between the flexible material and the batted ball.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use tethered ball devices to enable a person to obtain batting practice when alone, the provision of a simple, cost effective device is not contemplated that also provides good protection of the tether from bad weather and from tangling when the tether is not in use. Moreover, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a simple, cost effective tethered ball hitting practice device that is easily adjusted vertically, that has means for easily adjusting the length of the tether cord, and that can be used to wind up the tether cord when the device is not being used.
The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique tethered-ball, hitting practice apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.